The present invention relates to a low beam - or fog headlamp for motor vehicles. The headlamp being of the type which includes a reflector defining a vertex, an optical axis and a focal point, meridian or axial sections of the reflector forming curves of higher order, a light source arranged substantially in the focal point, a screen having an edge delimiting a light-dark boundary plane for a light beam emitted from the light source and a light projecting objective arranged in front of the screen.
Headlamps of this kind have a large light transmission range on the one hand and provide sufficient illumination of both edges of a highway at a large distance from the vehicle; moreover it sufficiently illuminates also in a close range from the vehicle. However, at the close range the edges of the highway, especially the left-hand edge (in the case of right hand traffic) are not sufficiently illuminated.